Cresselia
Summary Cresselia is a Psychic-type Legendary Pokémon who represents the Crescent moon. Cresselia is the counterpart and rival of Darkrai, the two being the sole members of the Lunar Duo; Cresselia representing the Crescent Moon, and Darkrai representing the New Moon. The two possess almost the same powers, besides powers restricted to their typing. During the events of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2 (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky), Cresselia is time travelling to catch Darkrai. In the Post-game, Darkrai stops his travels and poses as Cresselia to partake in mischievous plans against the world, and to convince Palkia into killing the party later on. However, during that event, the real Cresselia teleports to the scene a split second before Darkrai is able to kill the party and saves their lives, removing Darkrai's illusion, and placing Darkrai into a state of pain. After a confrontation exposing Darkrai as a imposter, Cresselia failed to finish off Darkrai as it teleported away to the Dark Crater. Upon arrival to the Dark Crater however, Cresselia and the party defeated Darkrai. In general, Cresselia is seen as a healer and cleric throughout the franchise, aswell as the Dispeller of Darkness; opposite of Darkrai, who is the Harbinger of Darkness. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Cresselia Origin: Pokémon Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Legendary Pokémon, The Lunar Pokemon, The Crescent Moon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength and speed, Flight, Telepathy, Healing, Electrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Poor, can only charge energy balls made of shadows), Teleportation, Time Travel (Used to chase Darkrai), Immunity towards Grounded Hazards | Similar to Darkrai (however possesses few other powers, which Darkrai does not have) Attack Potency: Unknown (Equal to Darkrai) Speed: Massively Hypersonic via power-scaling (Equal to Darkrai, also able to Teleport to anywhere at will) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Equal to Darkrai as demonstrated in a duel) Durability: Unknown Stamina: High (Never shown signs of exhaustion during battle) Range: High (Is able to heal any beings from massive distances) Standard Equipment: Lunar Wings (Often dropped unintentionally; attached to Cresselia's "wings", and prevents users from falling into nightmares) Intelligence: Very High, although not Omniscient (However, is able to detect where Darkrai is present when it's causing trouble. Able to heal any beings instantly and can dispel darkness in any form) Weaknesses: Bug, Dark and Ghost based attacks (In the games) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Time Travel:' Able to go between several time periods (Used during the main storyline of PMD2 to chase Darkrai). *'Lunar Dance:' Signature move: A strong power which harnesses the power of the Moon; It heals an ally to full health and removes any statuses. *'Dream Manipulation:' Able to enter dreams and control them. *'Psychic Powers:' Possesses strong Psychic powers used in both combat and support situations. *'Hyper Beam:' Able to charge a powerful energy beam that is used at maximum power. *'Moonblast:' Able to charge a powerful ball of energy which harnesses the power of the Moon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Female Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Time Travelers Category:Psychics Category:Game Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Anime Characters Category:Unknown Tier